Dance In The Rain
by Picklesquidly The Warlock
Summary: Arthur did not love the rain. It made you shiver and gave you a terrible cold. Afterwards you'd have to dry your clothes. It made the earth soggy, slippery, and wet. Rain made Arthur uncomfortable. Why did it rain? Was an Angel crying? AsaKiku, Oneshot/drabble. Doesn't really make any sense, just something random at 3 AM.


**I know this is a really short piece, but its something that I'd like to share with you guys. It was nice to write.**

**As usual, reviews are extremely appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur held out a hand to greet the sky, waiting for a heavy raindrop to fall from the perfect place into his hand. It _was_ raining after all.

Was an Angel crying?

Arthur sighed, looking around the now-gray field and the tall forest trees that lined the meadow. There wasn't any shelter, and Arthur hadn't brought an umbrella. He looked up back to the sky, waiting for the ther sprinkling of rain to become heavier. He didn't mind anyways. Arthur was used to rain.

The blonde sat down of the soft damp grass and yanked at the evergreen blades, waiting for the storm to pass. By now the rain had created a soft, light mist in the trees, making Arthur feel like he was enclosed, and very much alone in the field.

At least, that's what he thought, until Arthur looked up by chance to see a figure standing still in the mist.

Arthur froze, his grass-green eyes locked permanently on the being that was standing along the other end of the small meadow, seemingly emerging from the door frames of the trees swooping branches. Arthur narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the thickening fog. For some reason Arthur felt that the other was staring at him too, and they both stood rigid still, waiting for the other to make a move.

Was it a deer? Or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him; there weren't any actual people here. Maybe it was just a tree stump, or shadows from the fog. He swallowed nervously, and began to stand up, slowly rising from the now-soaked grass.

He no longer noticed the sound of the rain pattering on tree leaves turn into a louder trill.

But right as Arthur began to stand, the mysterious figure in the corner started moving. Towards him.

Arthur felt his now-labored breathing hitch, and he immediately went back to the ground, staring wide-eyed as the strange figure continued to walk painfully slowly towards him, abandoning the tree's branches and the heavy mist that swirled around it. Arthur began to feel afraid, but still couldnt rip his eyes away from the approaching being, whatever it was. Why was it moving so slowly? Arthur strained to see the being as it approached from the fog.

His eyes widened even further when he realized what the mysterious shape was.

It was another person.

Arthur felt himself relax a little, perhaps relieved that it was another human being and not... Whatever else it could be. He didn't make a move to call out though, since he didn't know who this person was, or what he wanted. There weren't supposed to be any other people in this field, and it was raining, right?

As the other person walked closer, Arthur could see much better the features of the other. He had blackish-brown hair with bangs that hung over his eyes, and walked with a wispy, smooth stride. He seemed very young looking, barely an adult even by the looks of it. He completely ignored the rain that pattered onto both of the boys.

And before Arthur realized it, the dark-haired enigma was already standing only a few feet before him. Here Arthur could see his eyes; a warm, hazy auburn that blazed with light, even through the gray rain and clouds. Arthur no longer felt scared or apprehensive, just curious.

The boy began to speak.

"If you sit out here in the rain like this, you'll catch a cold."

Arthur blinked at the boy's soft-spoken, gentle tone, and didn't say anything for several moments, only staring up at the other wordlessly. He seemed friendly enough, but why was he here?

"I should say the same to you," Arthur replied tentatively, nervously running a hand through his dripping-wet hair.

The boy's face remained stoic, but expressionful eyes lit up with acknowledgement.

"That's true."

Arthur met the new visitor's gaze with hesitancy, and they watched each other for what seemed to the blonde to be an eternity. Arthur found to silence to be rather unnerving, so he tried to speak again.

"I thought I was the only one in this meadow. How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for a long, long time." The boy replied thoughtfully, finally flashing the smallest of smiles.

Arthur was a little stumped by his vague response.

"It's raining though."

"And?"

"You'll get wet. You are wet."

"I should say the same to you."

Arthur couldn't help but grin.

The boy grinned back.

"We'd better get you off that grass."

He extended his hand out for Arthur's, and pulled him up from the soggy wet ground. Arthur nodded his thanks and brushed himself off a little, sending off a few specks of rain. He looked up to meet with the other's friendly brown eyes, still smiling.

"Say, what is your name?"

"Will you give me yours?"

Arthur was surprised yet again by another one of those strange replies. He was tongue-tied for a moment, then said, "Arthur. My name is Arthur."

Kiku smiled kindly, and for some reason, his smile made Arthur want to smile even wider himself.

"My name is Kiku." The boy said softly, his wonderful smile growing brighter.

"Kiku." Arthur murmured, muttering it several times as to see how the worlds felt rolling off his tongue. "Kiku. I like that name. Kiku."

Kiku giggled lightly, his shoulders shaking off a few shining droplets of water. This made Arthur just notice that it was still raining, and harder than when he had first gotten here. He looked up to the silver sky, narrowing his eyes to prevent the raindrops from falling into his eyes.

"Do you not like the rain?" Kiku asked gently, tilting his head.

Arthur glanced over at the sudden question, looking at Kiku quizzically. "Not like the rain?" He repeated. "W-Well, I guess there's nothing too wrong with it, although it does make you cold and you have to dry out your clothes. It sure does rain a lot here though."

Kiku nodded in understanding. "I love the rain." He sighed wistfully, extending one small hand out into the sky to feel the drops fall in multitudes into his palm. Arthur stared at Kiku in wonder. Why love the rain? He didn't see what kinds of benefits it would give to humans.

Suddenly, the rain began to dwindle away. Then it stopped.

Arthur watched as Kiku stared up at the lightening sky, then back to Arthur. He wore a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to go." He said quietly.

"W-What? Why?" Arthur cried, reaching out to take Kiku's hand into his. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

Kiku simply shook his head, and slowly unwrapped Arthur's clasped fingers from his.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Arthur pleaded again.

By now, Kiku was already beginning to walk back to the other end of the meadow, where Arthur had first seen him in the trees.

"I'd really like to see you again."

Kiku then stopped, bending down to pick up a small yellow flower. Without turning around, he said,

"I'll be here the next time it rains. See you soon, Arthur."

Arthur stood and waited as Kiku disappeared into the deep woods, the branches of the tall trees eventually criss-crossing and hiding the passage-way that the mysterious dark-haired boy had taken.

"Next time it rains, huh." He whispered quietly to himself. He then grinned widely, childishly, and raised his hands up to the sky.

He understood now.

The angel was not crying.

It was dancing in the rain.


End file.
